


Mate? A Beta?

by cataestrophe



Series: Pretend Alpha [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lucas, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Cute lucas, Jaebum's pup, Kinda part of Pretend Alpha story, Lucas Is a Puppy, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, OT3, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Students, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Were-Creatures, Werewolves, and Jaebum being confused and surprised, and Jaehyun being growly, basically nonsense, but I like bottom Lucas, his omega instinct is wilding, i love him so much, just lucas blushing, not really - Freeform, please give me bottom lucas so I dont write these crap, there's nothing much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Lucas likes Jaehyun but Jaehyun is very cold to him. So he goes to Jaebum to ask for his help, as Jaebum knows Mark who is a friend of Jaehyun.A lot of things come to light and Jaebum is bewildered.Lucas is just blushing in the corner.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, mention of - Relationship
Series: Pretend Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944451
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Mate? A Beta?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is nothing special, I wrote this for Pretend Alpha when Jaebum was in the library after Youngjae ran away from studying. But it was getting too long and away from the story so I cut it out. It was in my files so I thought why not?
> 
> Maybe I should have thought why? lol.
> 
> If anybody confused: Jaebum is a pretend alpha who is actually an omega and attracted to Alpha Mark Tuan, who is friends with Jaehyun. 
> 
> Enjoyyy~
> 
> Also: SOrrry if there are some mistakes... I am on the verge of falling off the table from sleep haha, its 1 am here.

“Hyuuuuuung” The loud voice was met with angry shush from the librarian. Jaebum chuckled, shaking his head in fondness, this idiot never learned.

“What happened, Luc?” The Chinese boy was a beta and a first year. He just met him two weeks ago and won’t stop following him around. Not that Jaebum minds, his omega instincts always seemed to dot on younger people and alphas. It was getting annoying, this habit because he can’t keep up his cold exterior if he is found petting these childish wolves and taking care of them.

“Soooo there is this alpha” Lucas started, a very light blush creeping in his cheeks and he giggles nervously, Jaebum raised his brow curiously. “He is not nice to me, at all. I d-don’t know what I did…” he pouts like a puppy and its endearing.

“Is he bullying you?” Jaebum asks sharply, he was still alpha in everyone’s eyes and he could punch very _politely_ if need be. There is no way anyone can mess up with his pups-

Damn his nesting instinct.

“Not really… he is just too cold and I don’t know how to talk to him!” Lucas rambled, unaware of the inner turmoil going in Jaebum’s head. “And I-I- uhm- Youngjae-hyung said you know Tuan Mark?” That name pulled Jaebum out of his internal berating and his eyes widened, swallowing, he asks.

“You like Mark?”

“N-n-no I don’t like Jaehy- wait Mark? No!” Jaebum sighed in relief before hitting himself, mentally, he doesn’t own Mark, anyone can like him! He doesn’t need to be possessive, damn it.

“Jaehyun? The rich asshole Jung Yoonoh?”

“Hyung! He is not!” Lucas said defensively and Jaebum smiled.

“Okay… okay. What can I do?”

“Can you like… help me talk to him?”

“You want help in socializing? You? I didn’t think I would live to see this day” He laughed again when Lucas whined, pouting intensifying as he crawled over his lap. “You can’t sleep on me, Luc, the librarian will give us stink eyes”

“mmmkay” was the sleepy reply before Lucas fell asleep. Despite whining and blushing about help, he sure seems uninterested in doing so. Jaebum huffed, a lap full of a beta wolf who half-shifted in his sleep, his tail curling around Jaebum’s waist protectively.

There go his reputation and instincts.

Ignoring all the odd looks, he continued working and realized he could concentrate much better now that he was thinking about other things that didn’t include Mark. Calculus wasn’t his strong suit but he could pull it off if he tried hard enough. Yawning, he felt tired after a continuous five hours of study (or trying to study), it was already six in the evening and he missed lunch. Great.

“Luc, get up. I can’t feel my legs-” his hold tightened and he wouldn’t budge, the lanky kid weighed too much for him to throw him away, especially with his heat around. No one was in the library by now, there were only surveillance cameras and guards that always stayed at the gate as it was a 24-hours open library. He heard a rustling sound from somewhere ahead.

“Oh? Im Jaebum?” What a coincidence. It was Jaehyun.

“Umm hello?” The alpha approached him and sat in the seat in front of Jaebum.

“You have made quite an impact on our alpha” he smirks and Jaebum was confused.

“What…?”

“Mark” A throb of want at the mention of his alpha’s name- **No**.

“I have- only met him once”

“Uhuh,” the smirk that won’t go away from his face was irritating Jaebum as if he knew something but wasn’t telling. He felt a vicious growl stopping in his throat- he can’t challenge an alpha, he reminded himself. But he was so so so curious about what he meant- how did he make an impact? What did he do? Does he know? As usual, he restrained himself.

“Anyways” Jaebum started, in an attempt to change the subject he so desperately wanted to discuss “Why are you bullying Lucas?” At the sharp intake, Jaebum smelled a sour scent yet doused with arousal. Okay, that was confusing.

“He came to you?” The glint in the alpha’s eyes was _scary_ and Jaebum gulped. Did Lucas miss out on some details because this wasn’t what he expected?

“Kinda” He had to force himself not to stutter at the irking scent and yellow eyes.

“Hmm” Jaebum didn’t know a simple sound could be so cold and terrifying. He wasn’t sure what to say- he didn’t even know what was going on between these two. There were clearly some feelings aside from the so-called ‘bullying’ in Jaehyun.

“Do you like him?” And both Jaehyun and Jaebum were shocked by that question. There he goes again, saying stupid things. Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth, taken aback and struggling to answer, but before he could, Lucas hummed- a sign of him seconds away from waking up.

“What-”

“Hyunnng… what’s the time?” Lucas asked, looking blearily at him, eyes still sleepy and his voice raspy from a dry throat.

“You pushed 6, and you were supposed to get home by 5, Luc” A threatening growl alerted both of them to the man in front. Lucas yelped the moment he saw Jaehyun, almost fell on his ass, but Jaebum saved him before he could.

“W-w-w-what-” The poor beta couldn’t ever utter a word- let alone a sentence. Jaebum took pity on the pup and soothed him by rubbing his hands gently on his back, whispering soft words. The anger radiating from Jaehyun increased tenfold and Jaebum felt helpless.

“Jaehyun-ssi, please calm down, you’re terrifying the pup!” His sharp eyes fixed on Jaebum, brows raised and canine exposed (Jaebum’s omega was about to hyperventilate) but the moment his mind registered the words, his delirious pheromones disappeared, leaving behind traces of possessiveness.

“I… I apologize for my behavior” Jaehyun cleared his throat, still looking uncomfortable as if he was resisting something. Jaebum pushed Lucas on the other seat beside him, which seemed to relax the alpha slightly.

“There is obviously some misunderstanding here” Jaebum started after few seconds of awkward silence. Lucas’s ears were out and his tail was moving frantically, his cheeks reddening from the persistent stare of the alpha. Jaebum could literally see the tension between these two. “The guards will kick us out in few minutes so let’s just sort this out?” He wanted to end it as a statement like alphas usually do, but his omega wanted to take a more comforting approach, he sighed internally.

Lucas nodded hesitantly, Jaebum wasn’t surprised, despite his sudden shyness, Lucas has always been a head-first kind of guy. Jaehyun simply stared at him expectantly and Jaebum took it as a yes.

“Okay… I can sense both of your arousals so it’s clear that you both like each other, what is the issue?” Jaebum ignored Lucas’s high pitched betrayed noise as he observed Jaehyun. He was afraid of this alpha, he was one of the elite and close to Mark but his pup needed a good alpha not just- oh my god, why is he thinking of Lucas as his pup!?

“He is ours yet he parades around others” Jaehyun gritted, confusing him yet again.

“O-o-what- ours?” Jaehyun nodded as if that nod was an answer enough. “Elaborate”

“My pack” Jaebum blinked at his reply then he looked at Lucas who seemed just as lost but something seemed to be turning in his mind.

“I do not- a pack? He is my pack!” Jaebum replied, hissing but unaware.

“You have a pack?” Jaehyun asked, tilting his head mockingly. Jaebum blinked again, unsure of why he even said it.

“I- well- I donno. My instincts are seeming to be unstable at this moment” Jaebum bit his lips, what the hell was going on? He really could use Youngjae right now, but no, why would he come at the right time?

“You’re a peculiar case, Im Jaebum”

“Uh yeah, that. Anyways back to my pup” he just shook his head, seems like his omega is really interested in making Lucas his pup, huh whatever. He felt Lucas shift closer to him as if he wanted to be. Jaebum smiled. “Who is your pack? And what do you mean ‘ours’?”

“Ten, and Jungwoo. Ours. Mate. For us.”

“He is… a beta. He can’t satisfy- I mean-” Ugh, what the fuck is he saying? He didn’t want to hurt Lucas’s feelings but this was getting outrageous.

“Ten is an omega but- we all think it’s a biological mistake” He chuckled at that. Ten is an omega!? He always assumed him to be an alpha because of his ferocious aura. “He just doesn’t act like alpha, he is kinda an alpha, without the knot part.”

“So… Luc… with you all!?”

“Hyung…” Lucas called “calm down” his voice was small, and Jaebum could understand, the ‘mate’ talk is not a walk in the park.

“A mate is a much serious term than just dating or saying ‘I like yous’”

“I am aware. But it’s the truth. Though we will merge with Mark’s pack he will be only ours, us three's.”

“O-oh” Mark’s pack… he wanted- not the right time, Jaebum. “But that is no excuse for treating him coldly”

“That is… my fault. I am really sorry about that. It’s hard for us to be affectionate so easily, being old fashioned isn’t all that nice, somethings are just instilled.” He turned to Lucas “We knew you liked us, we thought you would come but then you were with other people, and that set us on edge, as a result, the cold behavior. It is not justified but that was the reason.”

“Wait! You knew about the other two!?” Lucas didn’t say anything, blushing even further “oh my god, this kid! You told as if it was just a simple crush when it was so much more? Luc, really, you are a pain in the neck” then he shifted his attention back to Jaehyun, knowing berating the beta won’t do any good.

“Well, if you’re with Mark, then I do trust you. But I need to talk with all of you and with some proof that he will be cared for”

“You’re sounding like his mother” He smirked, “Oh, Mark?”

“He is a good alpha, that I believe, so his company must be a little good too” Jaebum replied, ignoring the mother comment, knowing how close to the truth it is. Lucas’s wolf was still a child despite him being old that is why his omega instinct is on haywire- with the full moon and all.

“But ah- I am infatuated with you, Yukhei.” Jaehyun confessed. Lucas hid his face in his hands, it was too much for him, his blush deepened- his whole body seemed to become red. “And I would like to court you” Jesus, he was right when he said they were old-fashioned. Lucas didn’t reply, as if in a daze. Jaebum elbowed him, chuckling at his startled and disbelief expression.

“Y-yeah that would be great” His tail was twitching with excitement and he bit his lips to stop smiling. Jaehyun took his hand.

“Shall I accompany you to your dorm? It is a dangerous night.” (full moon) Lucas looked at their joined hands in wonder, surreal then he glanced at Jaebum as if asking his permission. Jaebum’s omega flushed with pride and acceptance, seemed to be happy at the action- agreed and Jaebum nodded assuredly at him.

“A-ah s-sure.” At the reply, Jaehyun pulled the beta up and pulled him towards him, since they were sitting at the edge, it was easy for him to get an arm full of overgrown beta, whose body was light and thin despite the height. Then Jaehyun took Lucas’s hand and kissed on the knuckle, gently like he was made of glass. Lucas was reddening again at such fierce yet loving attention, he helplessly looked towards Jaebum who was grinning, showing thumbs up as if he scored a date. Maybe he did.

“B-but hyung? He shouldn’t go alone-” Jaehyun chuckled, his one hand settling on Lucas’s waist as the other typed something on the phone.

“He is an alpha, he would be fine” before Lucas could protest, he added “and anyways, someone is coming to pick him up” Jaebum looked up, confused.

“Who?” Jaehyun just shrugged off, pulling Lucas with him as he exited the library.

“Aishhh!” He grumbled, they could’ve taken him with them, how would he go alone through the woods? And who the hell was coming to pick him up? He pouted as Youngjae didn’t reply to his texts- these betas are good for nothing, he slumped on the table. His heat was nearing and he doesn’t need this drama, not with loads of university work.

“The smell of sadness is palpable” The deep voice! Jaebum watched him, wide-eyed, startled, and embarrassed as if frozen. “Youngjae told me you’d be here till late. And it's not safe tonight… and tomorrow” Mark appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> And we can continue this from when Mark comes to pick Jaebum up ^^ 
> 
> Thanksiiies~ Please do comment.


End file.
